


Eddie Has Friends [Fanvid]

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Vids [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (He Definitely Has Friends), Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV) References, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Friends, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Mentioned Maturin | The Turtle, Song: I Have Friends (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend), Stanley Uris's Shower Caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Eddie DEFINITELY has friends. Objectively, he can say that he has all the friends.(A fanvid to "I Have Friends" from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club
Series: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Vids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eddie Has Friends [Fanvid]




End file.
